Star Wars: Fallen Heroes
by Hermes777
Summary: This story will go over the climatic ending of "The Revenge of The Sith" and will branch over to "A New Hope", "The Empire Strikes Back" and "The Return of The Jedi" I am very new at this so constructive criticism would be very much appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Order 66

.

.

.

"**Do what must be done Lord Vader, do not hesitate, show no mercy!"**

The words of his newly anointed master rang in his ears and coursed through his soul. Skywalker, now _Vader, Dark Lord of the _Sith proceeded to walk out the office of the chancellor in an almost robotic fashion. Everything that he spent most of his life learning wasbeginning to attack at his being. He knew Palpatine was a Sith Lord. He knew he orchestrated the war. The same war that killed countless untold lives. He saw the Jedi dead on the floor when he went to confront Sidious. He should've acted, He could've stopped him, He could've aided mace.

_He didn't, and now Mace Windu was dead, partly due to his overwhelming fear and impulsiveness._

'I can't think about that now, it is too late. I made my choice' Vader began to think in his head. Padme was his number one priority. 'I have to save her, I have to' He made his way out of the senate building and began to make his way to where the 501st were stationed. His new master ordered him to catch the Jedi off balance and to kill whoever he sees to strengthen his power in the Dark Side. As he made his way towards his troops a sudden thought pierced his mind that shook him to the core and made him nauseous. This wasn't a raid on the Jedi Temple.

_This was an initiation_

_._

_._

_._

'Damn' Obi-Wan thought in his head as he examined the now mangled and fried corpse of General Greivous.

"So uncivilized" as he tossed the blaster towards the ground in slight disgust. Greivous was dead and he knew he would have to find Cody and report this to the Jedi Council. Though Greivous was no longer a threat, the Separatist presence on Utupau was still very strong and knew the battle would take hours.

With a groan he began to stretch and winced when he moved his ankle. 'Kicking a cyborg made from durasteel was perhaps not one of my brightest moments' he sourly joked with himself. Obi-Wan decided to ignore the pain and pick up his lightsaber that Greivous kicked to the side. He looked down and began to study his reflection in the metallic hilt of the saber. 'This war is aging me day by day' He put his saber back on his belt and stroked his beard in deep thought. "I sense something wrong, but what is it?" he thought aloud. He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts and whistled to summon back the lizard-like creature he was riding.

The lizard named "Boga" came galloping along and skidding to a stop nearly plowing into the disheveled Jedi Master. It began to nudge its large head into Obi-Wans side to which he immediately began to pet.

"You're a good girl aren't you" he said with a slight smile. "Let us get out here my friend" he said as he was strapping himself back into the straddle. He grabbed the harness and with a slight tug he and the beast went flying back to the 212th to wait for further direction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To say Sidious was euphoric was an understatement.

The decades of patience, manipulation, and planning have all led to this moment. He gazed out of the destroyed window that lined his office, looking into the dark void that began to overcome the city. His eyes began to wander to the Jedi temple, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of glee of what was about to happen.

"At long last, The _**JEDI**_ will be no more" he croaked with smile showing more teeth than what should be humanely possible. He proceeded to slowly outstretch his gnarled hands towards the sky in a showing of complete power. "Like your precious chosen one, soon this Galaxy will be _**MINE**_" he spat, yellow eyes glaring demonically.

Intoxicated in his emotions, he slowly sank into his chair and pulled out a small object and placed it on his desk. Within a few seconds of pressing a button, the blue tinted image of Commander Cody appeared on the desk.

"Now is the time Commander Cody" "Execute order 66"

Cody went rigid for a split moment before replying "It will be done my lord" and immediately the connection was cut. Sidious began to lean back in his chair and observe the seemingly infinite skyline of Coruscant. His hands clasped together, forever plotting, observing, and calculating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Obi-Wan's Peril

.

.

.

**Bold words/Emphasis, Emotional**

_Italicized/ Inner thoughts_

Obi-Wan was pushing the poor creature to its limits. He felt a sudden unbalance in the force that disturbed him. He couldn't pinpoint the exact source of this disturbance, but it disturbed him, nonetheless. '_Something is wrong, I am sure Anakin has felt it'_

Anakin, his brother, his friend.

Truth be told Obi-Wan had been very unprepared to take Anakin on as his Padawan. His master Qui-Gon had always placed too much faith into him. He was never the prodigy Anakin was. Having to struggle to stay in the order and train until he could barely pick up his saber, let alone use the force. He still could remember when he became a Jedi Master and was given the rare honor of having a seat on the council.

Speaking of the council…

Obi-Wan felt guilty that he didn't speak up on his brother's behalf during that fated council meeting. He was extremely proud of his former pupil becoming a council member but was inwardly shocked that Mace Windu rejected his promotion of master. He sensed Anakin's rage and it deeply disturbed him.

'No worry, I am sure he will be promoted soon enough' Obi-Wan thought to himself as he approached his battalion of clones. He gently pulled the straps on the lizard-like creature's harness and held on as the gentle beast came to a stop. He unstrapped himself and proceeded to walk over to his troops.

"Commander Cody, my dear friend!" Obi-Wan proclaimed. "General Greivous has been defeated, soon this battle will be wo-

The force suddenly screeched in alarm and within seconds Obi-Wan found himself dodging multiple rounds of blaster fire.

Obi-Wan was momentarily floored as any person would be in this situation. The clones were created to be loyal to the Republic. 'This shouldn't be happening, what the blazes is going on?!' he thought to himself. In an impressive display of speed, he managed to dash behind a wall in the hangar where he first fought Greivous.

"CODY what are you doing!" Obi-Wan screamed over the blaster fire.

He heard no response but noticed the clones began to move in closer and were continuing their assault. Seeing no other way out, he quickly activated his lightsaber and tapped into the force.

His mind began to clear, and everything began to sound muffled. The world seemed to move in slow motion, his movements becoming fluid, efficient, and deadly. He swung his blade in a graceful arc, reflecting three plasma bolts back to their source. He quickly turned around and forced pushed several clones into a metallic wall with a sickening _CRACK. _He briefly felt their pain in the force but had no time to contemplate it as another wave of clones began their assault.

'Damn this day just keeps getting better' Obi-wan thought to himself as the clones began to group and fire more strategically.

Obi-Wan noticed the clones began to fire more closely, limiting the time he had to block drastically. Using the force, he quickly jumped and flipped over several clones. With a quick slash he managed to decapitate two clones and critically injury another one. He went into a classic "Soresu" stance anticipating another volley of blue blaster fire when suddenly the clones stopped firing. Confused and on edge, Obi-Wan lowered his lightsaber and gave Commander Cody a hard look.

"Cody just what the hell has gotten into you!" Obi-Wan yelled, clearly out of breath

"Its orders sir, all Jedi have now been deemed an enemy to the Republic" Cody said without hesitation. Obi-Wan glared at Cody with intense suspicion. "Under who's orders?"

"The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Palpatine" Cody responded cooly.

Obi-Wan felt like he was going to be sick.

'The Chancellor!' Obi-Wan screamed at himself. 'Why would he send out this order?' A series of rapid thoughts were zooming past Obi-Wan's head. If the Chancellor gave out the order, things were going to get bad. _**Very**_ bad.

Obi-Wan was so wrapped into his thoughts that he didn't even notice Cody motioning for an AT-TE to begin aiming at their position. Obi-Wan looked up momentarily stunned as noticed the vehicles barrel begin to aim at him.

"Sorry General, Orders are Orders" Cody said coolly, and with a quick hand motion the massive mechanical wonder fired a single shot towards Obi-Wan's position.

With a quick use of force speed, Obi-Wan made a dash towards the edge of the hangar, but the resulting shockwave of the blast caused him to fly several more feet than planned, throwing him out the hanger and over the cliff completely.

'_Oh dear, that's not good'_ Obi-Wan thought as he looked down the rapidly approaching body of water down the deep chasm. He braced himself as he slammed into the water, sinking beneath its depths.

.

.

Commander Cody looked down the chasm. He couldn't explain why, but he just knew the Jedi was alive. As many times as him and his formal General had come close to death, he would be genuinely shocked if a simple fall would kill him. Obi-Wan was one of the greatest Jedi he had ever fought alongside with in the Clone Wars and he knew he had a habit of getting out of the most impossible of situations. He proceeded to turn around and walk away from the edge when another trooper named "Axle" ran towards him.

"Sir the Jedi has been killed, what is our next course of action?"

Cody contemplated. He knew that the fall he witnessed would kill any normal being, and if they weren't killed at the very least crippled.

But this was a Jedi Master he was talking about, and new Jedi were anything but normal.

"Lead a search squad down the chasm and search for the Jedi. If there is no corpse then he is not dead"

"Yessir, right away sir" Axel responded before grabbing a few slightly disgruntled clone troopers to lead the search party. Cody watched the 20 odd Clones walk away and turned back around, gazing into the chasm.

.

.

.

.

Obi-Wan stayed underwater until he was sure the two Clone Troopers he saw were out of earshot. Once safe he swam towards the surface and crawled up a rock to catch his breath. He stood up straight and began to walk towards where he last saw Greivous's ship.

"Don't you move Jedi"

'Blast' Obi-Wan thought to himself as he turned around hands up. "Alright Axle you caught me; I surrender" Obi-Wan said coolly. Axle aimed the blaster towards the Jedi.

"On your knees General Kenobi" Axel barked as he watched Obi-Wan kneel in front of him.

"You were always one of the more-how do you say? Daring types?" Obi Wan said with a grin.

If Axle found Obi-Wan's humor funny he didn't outwardly show it. Obi-Wan however was slowly observing the situation, out of the entire search party, Axle found him. Alone. Perhaps he could…

"Axle I don't think you want to capture me do you" Obi-Wan said

"You're a traitor and all traitors need to be dealt with" Axle said without hesitation

"You don't want to capture me Axle" Obi-Wan said, waving his hand.

Axle body began to slightly slack and he lowered his weapon. **"I do not want to capture you"**

"You never saw me or my body"

"**I never saw you or your body"**

"Turn around and walk back to your squadron" Obi-Wan said as he watched Axle begin to return back to his squadron"

Obi-Wan begin to quickly climb up the short cliff face and hop into Greiveous's starfighter and began to punch what seemed to be random buttons and controls.

'_I sure hope this all works'_ he thought to himself. He knew his mindtrick wouldn't work for long as he could sense the Clones moving closer to his position. With a frustrated grunt, he slammed his hands on the dashboard which instantly began to light up.

'_Of course,' _he laughed to himself as he instantly punched the throttle to the starfighter, now under clone fire. Within a few minutes he was out of the planets atmosphere and flying throughout space.

"I have to notify the council that my Clone Battalion betrayed me, and that the chancellor is behind it" He said aloud to himself, as he began to punch in coordinates to Coruscant. Once done, he activated the Hyper Drive and cruised in hyper-space.

'This whole situation is terrible' Obi-Wan thought to himself. 'Once I get to Coruscant, I'll hold an emergency meeting with the council then-

Obi-Wan couldn't help but suddenly scream as he felt what felt like thousands of deaths hit him at once. He began to sweat and hyperventilate as he struggled to regain control of himself and reel in his emotions. The force itself seemed to lurch and contort in agony from the sudden wave of death that just occurred.

'_what…what is going? Why is this happening"_ Obi-Wan thought to himself as he took several deep breaths to compose himself. He has seen death, witnessed it, he held the dying Satine in arms, but this…this was different, it was on a massive scale.

'This is far worse than I could ever imagine, I must find Yoda and Anakin' Obi-Wan said to himself as looked at the blue and white streaks of lights outside the windows. He was hours away from Coruscant. Now he felt utterly helpless. He closed his eyes and voluntarily sealed himself from the force. He couldn't take the assault anymore. He began to silently weep.


End file.
